un retour mouvementé
by Neferete
Summary: Pendant que Kensi se pose de plus en plus de question sur sa mission en Afghanistan, Deeks va avoir ses sentiments mis à l'épreuve, arrivera t-il à gérer cette situation…
1. Chapter 1

**Et bien me revoilà ! Chose promise, chose dus, voici la suite de ma toute première fic « son seul objectif » qui n'est pas réellement une suite, plutôt une continuité, donc, pas besoin d'avoir lu la première pour comprendre celle-là !(même si je vous le conseil un peu ;) )**

**Le style de cette fic serra beaucoup moins guimauve que sa cadette ! Elle sera plus angoissante pour un des personnages, et serrât avant tout centré sur Kensi et Deeks mais pas « ensembles », pas de Densi avant la fin… (Désolé et encore...suspense...), elle sera plus centrée sur l'amitié qui lie nos enquêteurs (toute l'équipe).**

**Je tien à remercier très particulièrement Rockendoll pour ça disponibilité et ses corrections. Sans toi je n'oserais pas publier...**

**NCIS:LA appartient exclusivement à CBS donc je ne toucherais pas de royalties... :( lol!**

**Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce premier chapitre…**

**Nef.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Les jours et les semaines sont passé relativement rapidement. Granger avait déjà effectué plusieurs allers retours vers les États-Unis, son poste de directeur adjoint l'y obligeant… Mais il voulait toujours avoir un œil sur la « mission ». Depuis son dernier retour, il avait tendance à s'isolé avec Sabatino et Brooker, apparemment ce dernier avait eu des nouvelles infos qui n'avaient rien de rassurant, et comme toujours Granger faisait en sorte de tenir Kensi à l'écart, ce qui l'agaçai de plus en plus.

Elle profita donc d'un moment seul avec Granger pour lui parler.

«Monsieur ? Puis-je vous parlez ? »

« Je vous écoute… »

« Je sais que je suis là que pour une chose, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas pour vous, et quand je dis « vous » je ne parle pas spécialement de …vous… »

« Pouvez-vous directement me posez la question agent Blye ! »

« … Très bien !… Je vois bien que vous et « votre » équipe travaillez sur autre chose, et je dois avouer, qu'être mise à l'écart n'est pas, pour moi, très confortable, j'ai déjà eu du mal à m'intégrer dans cette équipe et… »

« …On n'est pas dans un camp de vacances où des adolescents se chamaillent à savoir qui à dis quoi sur l'autre Agent Blye, si vous n'êtes pas « intégrée » à ces réunions c'est que vous n'êtes pas concernée …»

Elle remarqua l'air gêné de Sabatino, installé un peu plus loin à son bureau…

« Je doute de vos dire Monsieur et… »

« …On en a fini agent Blye.» et il se retira sur ce point final.

Elle se tourna vers Sabatino, le questionnant du regard…

Sabatino ce dirigea vers elle « Je sais à quoi tu penses Kensi, mais je ne peux rien te dire, même si en effet, tu n'as pas entièrement tord sur les questions que tu te poses… »

« Et quelles questions je me poses ? »

« Avant tout, tu te demandes si, tu n'es véritablement pas concernée par ces réunions, et aussi pourquoi tu n'y es pas invitée ?... »

« Et toi tu as l'aire d'avoir les réponses à mes questions… »

« … Crois-moi…ou non… mais j'étais pour t'inclure dans ces réunions »

« Donc, ça me concerne… »Le silence de son ami ne lui donnant aucun doute la déçue « Donc si je suis là ce n'est pas juste pour « descendre » la cible ? » Elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait pour ne pas répondre « je suis quoi dans l'histoire Sabatino ? Répond moi bordel ! »

« Tu sais bien que j'en ai pas le droit Kensi, mais je suppose que Granger finira pas te le dire top ou tard… »

« Ouais ! Avant que je ne me fasse tuer ? »

« Rassure toi ça ne fait pas partie de ces plans… »

«… Merci ! Je suis rassurée là ! »Et elle finit par se retirer dans ses quartiers ou plutôt la couchette qui lui servait de « chambre »…

« Quand Granger compte lui dire ? »Rachel s'était glissée derrière lui, on ne peut pas dire que l'échange entre lui et Kensi était passé inaperçu…

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais il va falloir qu'il se bouge un peu si il ne veut pas qu'elle lui explose en pleine figure… »

« J'avoue que j'aimerais assez voir ça… » Rachel ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. « Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne lui en parle pas, ça la concerne ! Et elle est là spécialement pour lui… Non ? »

« Non, tuer le Fantôme Blanc est sa véritable mission ! »

« Il y avait surement des agents aussi bien qualifiés qu'elle pour cette mission, alors pourquoi lui confier ? Sachant qu'il y aurait forcément un conflit d'intérêt ? »

« Ce n'est pas Granger qui lui a confié cette mission… »

« Lange ?... »

« Oui, je pense qu'elle voulait avoir un agent de confiance dans les rangs… »

« Lange est au courant, pour « l'autre » partie de la mission… »

« Oui, il y'a de grande chance, puisque c'est elle, qui l'a aidée à s'infiltrer, c'est son dossier avant tout, je crois que si elle le pouvait, c'est elle qu'on aurait à la place de Granger… »

« Mais comment peut-elle alors inclure Kensi… »

« Surement, parce que elle sait que c'est la seule à être capable de le sortir de là… »

« Ça n'a pas de sens, elle est trop impliquée émotionnellement… »

« C'est pour ça que Granger ne lui dit rien… »

« Sérieux ? Il compte vraiment rien lui dire, elle finira bien par le savoir … Elle est en contact avec Lange, pourquoi elle ne lui dit pas…»

« J'en sais rien, peut-être que c'est « elle » finalement qui ne veux pas lui dire… »

« OK ! Là ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi… ça sent vraiment mauvais pour Kensi cette mission… »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! j'espère que ce premier (petit) chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçus...le prochain chapitre nous ramèneras à Los Angeles...n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, même négatif (si c'est constructif ;) )<strong>

**même si j'ai presque fini ma fic...(je suis en train de finir d'écrire mon dernier chapitre)je compte publier le samedi et le mercredi.**

**Alors à mercredi!**

**Neferete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Celui-là va vous amenez à Los Angeles, pour la deuxième intrigue de l'histoire...**

**Je remercie toujours et encore Rockendoll pour ses corrections (je le ferais à chaque fois!)**

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (j'aime bien ça, moi, les reviews !), et tous ceux qui ont décidés de suivre cette fic !**

**NCIS:LA ne m'appartient pas ! Sauf les OS que j'ai créés pour l'occasion !**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Neferete.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Tout avait été calme ces derniers jours. Suffisamment calme pour prendre de l'avance sur des dossiers en retard. Mais Deeks commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, et quand il s'ennuyait, il pensait forcement à Kensi, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité entendre Eric siffler en haut de l'escalier… »

« Parle pas de malheur, il est dix sept heure et j'ai promis à Michelle de passer la soirée avec elle. Les enfants sont chez leur tante ce soir.» Sam, au contraire de Deeks, comptait les minutes qui lui permettraient de partir.

Callen redressa la tête de son écran d'ordinateur : « Vraiment, Sam ? Je te rappelle que j'ai des billets pour le match de ce soir ! Je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière.»

« Et bien, je te « rappelle », qu'une soirée en tête à tête avec sa femme doit arriver, genre… deux fois dans l'année ! Alors désolé G., mais pas ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à amener Deeks… »

Deeks fit semblant d'être outré « Sérieux ? En ce moment, je me doutais que j'étais une sorte de « cinquième roue » mais là j'en ai la confirmation»

« Tu sors quasiment pas ! Ça te fera du bien… »

« Sam a raison, si tu veux profiter de la place je serai ravis de te la donner »

C'est à ce moment-là que Hetty s'avança dans l'enclos : « J'ai bien peur, Messieurs, qu'il va falloir renoncer à vos projets… »

« Hetty vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si, Monsieur Hanna, Monsieur Beale vous attend là-haut… »

Le seul à être à peu près heureux de rejoindre OSP fut bien Deeks, mais il fut stoppé par Hetty.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Deeks mais j'aimerais avant tout, vous parlez… »

« Euh ! Oui je vous écoute »

« Dans mon bureau Mr Deeks … » Deeks suivit du regard Sam et G. qui étaient à présent en haut des escaliers. « Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à… »

« …Mademoiselle Blye va très bien je vous rassure, ce n'est pas d'elle que nous allons parler… »

* * *

><p><strong>OSP<strong>

Sam rentra en exprimant son ennui « Très bien Eric qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Eric pianota sur sa tablette quand une photo apparait sur le grand écran. « Vous vous souvenez tous de Monica Davis ? » Une photo de Monica était apparue sur l'écran…

« Évidement… Que se passe-t-il avec elle ? »

Nell reprit le fil de la conversation : « Il semblerait qu'elle est disparue… »

G. pris la parole : « Enfuie ou enlevée ?»

« Il y a de grande chance que la deuxième option soit la bonne ! On a retrouvé le corps du Marshal qui était chargé de sa protection… » Elle fit défiler des photos de la scène du crime « …ainsi que des traces de luttes dans la maison, mais le légiste n'a trouvé aucune marque sur le corps… »

«Donc, la lutte a eu lieu avec Monica Davis » conclu Sam « ils ont dû être surpris… »

Callen observa une des photos plus attentivement : « Eric ! Tu peux faire un zoom sur cette photo, juste à droite… ». Eric s'exécuta. « C'est quoi ça ? » dit Callen.

« Il semblerait que ce soit un couffin» : observa Sam

« Monica Davis a accouché il y a moins de deux mois d'une petite fille «Lena » »

Ils se regardèrent tous, comprenant dans quelle situation ils étaient.

Ce fut Sam qui brisa ce moment gênant : « Où est-elle en ce moment ? »

« Les services sociaux s'occupent d'elle. La police l'a retrouvé simplement endormie dans son lit à leur arrivée… »

« Il semblerait qu'il n'avaient pas connaissance de sa présence » continua Sam.

Callen posa une autre question : « Dites-moi que Walt est toujours en prison… »

Ce fut Eric qui lui répondit : « Oui, mais il a très bien pu payer quelqu'un… »

Sam posa la question qui finalement tout le monde attendait : « Et maintenant, la question à mille dollars … Deeks est au courant ? »

…

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau d'Hetty<strong>

Deeks était à présent assis sur un des fauteuils d'Hetty, faisant face à son bureau, et buvant le thé qu'elle lui avait servi…

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? En général quand vous faites venir quelqu'un dans votre bureau en lui servant une tasse de votre meilleur thé, c'est que vous cherchez forcement à lui donner du réconfort ! Hetty ! Si ce n'est pas Kensi qui est concernée… »

Hetty reposa sa tasse sur son bureau, il était temps de lui dire ce qui se passait …

« … Mademoiselle Davis a disparu plus tôt dans la matinée »

Deeks se figea à l'annonce d'Hetty.

« Disparue ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le Marshal Taylor, s'occupant de sa protection, a été tué avant qu'elle ne se fasse enlever. Ils occupaient tous les deux une maison sécurisée dans une banlieue de San Diego. Mais il semblerait que sa nouvelle identité est été découverte… »

« On sait quoi sur Taylor ? »

« Il a été affecté à sa protection dès le début de sa mise en sécurité, je doute de son implication dans cette affaire. C'est un homme décrit par ses collègues de parfaitement droit et lourdement impliqué dans ses missions. »

« Alors on a quoi ? »

« Pour le moment rien, mais Monsieur Hanna et Monsieur Callen vont s'occuper de l'enquête. J'espère qu'ils la trouverons rapidement… »

« Euh ! Hetty ? Et moi je fais quoi ? »

« Je suis désolée Monsieur Deeks mais je vais devoir vous écarter de cette mission… »

« Hetty ! C'est ridicule… OK j'ai eu un lien « spécial » avec Monica, mais j'étais sous couverture, une simple mission. Je peux parfaitement gérer la situation… »

« Que voulez-vous dire par « spécial » ? Monsieur Deeks ?»

« Je…je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment de « spécial », Monsieur Deeks ! »

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas lu mon rapport ? » Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait en savoir plus… « Vous savez très bien ce qu'il peut se passer lors de ce genre d'infiltration… »

«...Donc, vous niez pas, avoir des relations « poussées » avec Mademoiselle Davis ? »

Deeks se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Ok ! Bien sûr que j'ai eu des relations « poussées » avec Monica, mais je vous le répète, j'étais sous couverture ! Je n'ai développé aucun attachement envers elle ! Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème ? »

Bien ! C'était le moment de lui parler du fond du problème…

« Mademoiselle Davis a eu un bébé… Lena. Elle est âgée de sept semaines et il y a de forte chance qu'elle puisse être votre fille… »

Dire que Deeks était sous le choc était un doux euphémisme. Il s'était littéralement figé. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Comment ? Elle est complètement con ta question mon vieux, tu as besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?_ Il avait pourtant pris toutes les protections nécessaires. _Je ne peux pas être le père de cet enfant ? Si ?..._

« Monsieur Deeks ? »

Il sortit soudain de son état second à l'appel d'Hetty

« Je… A vrai dire… Je ne sais pas quoi dire … »

« Je vous autorise à participer à l'enquête à une seule condition… »

« … »

« Vous restez ici, et vous aiderez Monsieur Beale… »

Il se leva pour se diriger vers le centre des opérations, quand il se retourna rapidement vers Hetty.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Les service sociaux de San Diego s'occupent d'elle en ce moment »

« Ok…merci ». Il finit par repartir vers sa destination initial.

* * *

><p><strong>OSP<strong>

Deeks arriva au moment où Sam posa sa question

…« Et maintenant la question à mille dollars : Deeks est-il au courant ? » …

« Oui ! » ce fut le seul mot qu'il sortit.

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers Deeks qui entra les mains dans les poches d'un pas incertain…

Callen prit la parole.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée en fait… ». Deeks avait fini par sortir les mains de ses poches pour les passées dans les cheveux. Il avait généralement l'habitude de le faire quand il n'était pas très à l'aise…

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… »

Hetty finit par arriver.

« Messieurs… » S'adressant à Sam et Callen, « Les agents du bureau de San Diego en charge du dossier, vous attendent dans la soirée. Mademoiselle Jones, faites vos bagages vous partez avec eux… » .

Sam, Callen et Nell quittèrent leurs collègues. Nell, ne faisant que peu de terrain, fut obligée de passer chez elle pour récupérer quelque affaires. Ils dormiront sûrement à San Diego ce soir…

« Messieurs… », Cette fois c'est à Deeks et Eric qu'elle s'adressa, « vous pouvez disposer de votre soirée… ». Elle partit rejoindre son bureau, car cette soirée (nuit) risquait bien d'être très longue…

_« Disposer de ma soirée ? Chouette j'avais hâte de me retrouver seul dans mon appart' ! »_

Eric voyait bien la gêne que Deeks affichait et se permit de briser le silence.

« Callen m'a refilé ses places pour le match des Dodgers de ce soir. Si tu es toujours partant… il se pourrait même qu'après je t'amène dans un de ses bars dont Maitre Éric est le gourou »

« Sérieux Eric ! L'humour n'est pas ton fort »

« T'es sur ? Car j'ai comme vu un léger sourire sur tes lèvres… »

Effectivement Deeks souriait.

« Je suis plutôt bon public… OK! mais pas de bar avec Maitre Eric ce soir… Je n'ai pas envie de me coucher trop tard. Je suppose que la journée de demain risque d'être bien longue… »

« Pas de problème, on peut juste boire une bière chez moi après… »

« Pourquoi pas… »

* * *

><p><strong>voila! j'espère que ça vous à plus.<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre, samedi avec Kensi!**

**Neferete**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre ! L'intrigue Afghane va prendre forme dans ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vas vous plaire, avant de revenir à Los Angeles avec Deeks…**

**Je remercie RockendLOL ! et non Rockendoll (que je trouve beaucoup mieux…mais bon…) qui à attendus plusieurs semaines avant de me dire que je me trompais dans son pseudo !... (remarque je me suis aussi tromper pour Brooker, en fait c'est Booker…) …Merci comme même pour tes corrections :p ;)**

**Bon, c'est valable pour la plupart d'entre nous, NCIS :LA ne nous appartient pas, même les personnages (mais où va le monde…) sauf "mes personnages" qui ont un copyright (euh...enfin presque… :S lol !)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Nef**

p. Pauline: et la lumière fut!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Granger avait fini par s'installer dans un petit bureau clos dans le centre d'opération mobile, certainement pour éviter les yeux et oreilles indiscrets du personnel… Surtout une en particulière… C'est assis devant son ordinateur, que Granger entendit frapper à la porte. Booker avait fini par apparaître derrière la porte vitrée.

« Entrez ! »

« Monsieur, j'ai eu des nouvelles infos. Mais là, ça concerne directement le « Fantôme Blanc ».

« Fermez la porte. Et dites-moi tout »

« Selon une source, un avion a atterri à Kaboul ce matin même, il s'agirait surement de lui, Monsieur»

« Très bien, réunissez tout le monde sous la tente d'opération spéciale dans 20 minutes, il est temps qu'on en finisse… Allez me chercher l'agent Sabatino et prévenez le Major Todd, que ses équipes se tiennent prêtes. On doit agir dans la journée… »

« Bien Monsieur ». Booker sortit du bureau de Granger.

C'est à peine deux minutes plus tard que Sabatino se présenta au Directeur.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? »

Granger regarda Sabatino droit dans les yeux. « Il va être temps de passer à l'action… Je vous demanderai donc de donner à l'agent Blye toutes les infos nécessaires pour sa mission, et ainsi de coordonner vos actions.»

« Et pour ce qui concerne l'identité du Capitaine… »

« …Elle le sera en temps voulu, pas besoin d'avoir une femme hystérique prête à tout pour sauver l'un de ses proches. »

« Je suis persuadé qu'elle saura très bien se retenir ! C'est ridicule de croire qu'elle pourrait… »

« Vous ne la connaissez pas si bien que ça Sabatino ! Croyez-moi, s'en prendre à ses proches, c'est signer son arrêt de mort ! Alors évitons les bains de sang ! »

« Très bien monsieur »

Sabatino se dirigea donc, vers l'extérieur du camion, là où Kensi s'entrainait avec ses couteaux.

« Je n'aimerai pas être ce pauvre poteau ! »

« Tu connais Guillaume Tell ? »

« Non ! Kensi… Tu ne me feras pas mettre une pomme sur la tête ! »

Elle sourit, à la remarque, mais s'aperçue rapidement qu'il n'était pas là pour discuter de couteau.

« Alors que se passe t'il ? »

« Tu vas devoir sortir ton fusil Kensi, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais… »

Elle s'attendait bien à ce que cela arrive un jour, et à vrai dire, elle était plutôt rassurée que tout cela soit bientôt fini…

« Granger veut tous nous voir dans quinze minutes, mais je dois avant tout te parler de nos missions »

« « Nos » missions ?...et non « la »mission… ? »

« Il va falloir coordonner nos actions Kens… »

« Je t'écoute… »

« Ta mission, tu la connais déjà. Par contre la mienne, non. Je dois exfiltrer un de nos marines qui est infiltré depuis près de neuf ans… »

« Neuf ans ?! Et qui est-il ? »

Il la regarda un peu confus.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler, mais sache que cet homme est en mauvaise posture en ce moment. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de lui depuis plusieurs jours, et il détient des informations capitales, nous devons le sortir de là… en vie… »

« Mais qui te dit qu'il est encore vivant ? »

« Il a infiltré le réseau à un haut niveau. Il ne risquait rien tant que le « Fantôme Blanc » n'était pas ici...»

« Mais, il est ici ? »

« Il est arrivé ce matin, et il ne manquera pas de prendre plaisir à le tuer de ses propres mains »

Sabatino avait clairement l'air inquiet.

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Car, je vois que tu as l'air troublé … »

« Oui… depuis que je suis arrivé, c'est moi qui lui servait d'agent de liaison. C'est un homme bien, mais fatigué de ces neuf ans d'infiltration… Il est temps qu'on le sorte de là Kensi, il ne mérite pas le sort que le Fantôme Blanc lui réserve… »

« Alors allons chasser du fantôme ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous, pour y voir déjà une bonne partie des officiers en poste dans le camp.

Booker était déjà en train de faire défiler des photos et rapports sur le grand écran.

« Grâce aux informations que notre taupe a pu nous fournir la semaine dernière, nous connaissons enfin la vraie identité du «Fantôme Blanc ». Malheureusement il semble que ses renseignements ont été interceptées ce qui a compromis le Capitaine… »

« Nous vous remercions pour ces précisions, mais venez-en au fait agent Booker ». Granger lui avait coupé la parole avant qu'il ne révèle le nom de leur taupe.

Voyant qu'il avait failli révéler l'identité de leur indic, Booker suivit du regard Kensi. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'elle assiste aux réunions et avait bien failli en dire trop.

« Euh… oui, bien… » Il fit apparaître à l'écran la photo de leur cible « il s'appelle Ronald Pakson. C'est un ancien militaire de cinquante-six ans, formé dans les forces spéciales. Il a quitté l'armée il y a une vingtaine d'années, réformé pour avoir été blessé au combat, une balle dans le genou droit, lui avait fait exploser la rotule. On ne connait pas encore les raison pour lesquelles, il a décidé de fonder sa propre « société » de terrorisme et trafic d'arme … »

«...On s'en fout du pourquoi du comment Booker ! Dites-nous si oui ou non c'est bien lui qui est arrivé ce matin à l'aéroport ?... » Le Major Todd avait visiblement hâte de passer à l'action «… on sait très bien que c'est un enfoiré de traitre ! »

Brooker ne cacha pas son agacement d'avoir été coupé à deux reprises en moins de deux minutes.

« Oui ! C'est bien lui ! Les photos correspondent… »

« Ce n'est pas logique… » Cette fois, c'est Kensi qui pris la parole. « S'il a pu intercepter les informations que votre « Capitaine » vous a fourni, comment a t'il put faire l'erreur d'apparaître le visage découvert dans un aéroport international, muni de vidéo surveillance gérée par l'armée ? Il sait à présent que nous l'avons identifié…»

Le Major Todd prit la parole.

« Vous pensez à quoi agent Blye ? À un piège ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais, pour un homme qui a pris soin de cacher son identité pendant plus de vingt ans, je trouve qu'il prend peu de précautions… »

« Vous n'avez pas tort, et peut-être qu'il a décidé d'en finir avec tout ça … Quoi qu'il en soit on n'a pas le choix, il faut sortir Anderson le plus rapidement possible de ce trou, avant qu'on en trouve que les morceaux …»

_Ainsi l'homme infiltré s'appelle Anderson ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'a caché cela. Anderson doit être l'un des noms de famille le plus rependu des Etats-Unis… J'en ai moi-même connu… _Cette pensée l'a figea… _Attends… Neuf ans qu'il est infiltré ? Anderson ?non… ce n'est pas possible ? Jack ?_

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était ! Qui sait ce que Granger serrait capable de faire s'il apprenait qu'elle avait des doutes sur l'identité de leur informateur.

Bien que le nom donné par Todd éveilla les soupçons de Granger, il semblerait pour lui que l'agent féminin n'avait pas relevé l'information. Ce qui évidement ne fut pas le cas…

Toutes les équipes furent redirigées vers leurs missions respectives. Sabatino s'occuperait avec Todd de l'exfiltration. Granger coordonnerait l'assaut, depuis le poste d'opération. Quant à Kensi, il semblerait qu'elle resterait en arrière avec plusieurs tireurs d'élite sous son commandement, pour couvrir les arrières des hommes en action. Mais elle devait être prête à sauter dans l'arène à tout moment si Pakson ne sortait pas. Il était sa cible avant tout…

Granger s'apprêta à sortir quand Kensi l'appela.

« Monsieur ! Je dois vous dire un mot… »

« Je vous écoute Blye… »

« Pas ici Monsieur, en privé »

« Agent Blye, inutile de vous préciser que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! » Voyant l'air décidé de l'Agent spécial, ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible du monde. « Je vous écoute… »

« Monsieur, il y a quelque chose qui me gêne avec cette intervention. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je pense sincèrement qu'il va se passer quelque chose de mauvais. Qui vous dit que nous n'avons pas une taupe dans nos rangs ? Je trouve cela trop facile d'avoir eu toutes ces infos d'un coup alors que votre homme qui est là-bas depuis neuf ans, n'ai pu glaner que quelques renseignements sur leurs positions et effectifs. Il ne connaissait apparemment pas non plus l'identité du Fantôme Blanc…alors qu'il est présent depuis tout ce temps… »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que notre homme pourrait être un traitre ? »

« Je pense que beaucoup, pourrait l'être, mais de là à l'affirmer, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous devons partir du principe que l'attaque, que nous allons donner pourrait-être connus de nos ennemis »

« Que suggérez-vous Agent Blye… »

« Il faut les surprendre en nombre. »

« Nous serrons déjà plus nombreux qu'eux ! Un seul de nos homme peut éliminer dix des leurs. »

« Pas si ils sont au courant, si c'est le cas, la tendance peut s'inverser et ils auront l'avantage… »

« Vous me demandez de changer nos plans à la dernière minute ? Alors que nos équipes ont étudié les plans de leur base, et qu'ils connaissent par cœur le plan d'action ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de changer quoi que ce soit, il faut juste les surprendre quand ils s'y attendrons le moins. »

« Je suis désolé Agent Blye mais nous n'avons plus le temps, il va falloir faire avec »

« … Mais Monsieur… »

« Non Agent Blye ! Allez-vous préparer… » Granger partit rejoindre le camion. Il devait passer quelques coups de fils…

…_allez me préparer à me faire tuer, oui ! Connard !_

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou les petits lapinous (non mais qu'est qu'il m'arrive...) Bref! j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas avec les review je ne m'en lasse jamais! D'ailleurs merci a Schnee et au autres"Guest" pour leurs petits messages...<strong>

**Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi avec l'équipe de L.A.**

**Neferete**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous! voici le chapitre 4**

**Je tiens à remercier tous les personnes qui me suivent, qui commentes et/ou qui lisent simplement ma fic.**

**merci à Rockendtruc pour sa disponibilité ;p**

**bonne lecture à tous...**

**NCIS:LA ne m'appartient pas :'(**

**Info: ceci est une ré-édition du chapitre 4 merci à Titepau04, d'avoir vus que j'avais publié les mauvaises versions de mes chapitres... Désolé de vous avoir fait subir toutes mes fautes...**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Deeks avait finalement passé une agréable soirée avec Éric, cela lui avait permis de se vider la tête pour un petit moment. Il semblerait qu'Éric avait ce don là… Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tous deux un même hobby le « surf » et ce fut donc le principal sujet de conversation de nos deux amis, sujet qu'Éric aurait bien pu meubler toute la nuit… Mais Deeks avait comme même besoin d'un moment à lui et d'une bonne nuit de repos. _Une bonne nuit de repos ?_ Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas vraiment dormit cette nuit-là… Les questions, les doutes et la panique ne lui avaient pas laissé un moment de répit…

Ce fut donc avec les yeux lourds qu'il franchit les portes de la mission, un gobelet de café bien chaud à la main.

« À voir votre tête Monsieur Deeks, je pense que la nuit n'a pas été reposante ? » Hetty était plantée au milieu de l'hacienda, comme si elle l'attendait depuis un moment

« Je suppose que vous m'attendiez ? Je suis désolé d'être en retard, mais comme vous le dites je n'ai pas eu une nuit des plus reposantes… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Lieutenant, je ne suis pas là pour vous réprimandez, je dois vous parler…au plus vite… Il semblerait que vos téléphones fixe et mobile ont été eux aussi au « repos »… »

Effectivement en vérifiant son téléphone il vit plusieurs messages venant de l'OSP, mais ayant mis hier soir son téléphone en mode vibreur, il n'a pu l'entendre sonner, quant à son fixe il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas entendu, surtout avec la nuit qu'il avait passé…l'aurait-il inconsciemment jeté par la fenêtre ?

Il déposa sa sacoche à sa place sans se séparer de son précieux breuvage, puis rejoignit Hetty à son bureau.

Hetty prit une longue inspiration avant de lui parler.

« Les Agents Callen, Hanna et Jones ont été appelés tôt ce matin par l'Agent Hitch, en charge de cette mission à San Diego. Il s'avère que la police locale, a trouvé un corps à Chula Vista dans la baie de San Diego… Il correspondrait au signalement de Mademoiselle Davis. Nous attendons le rapport du légiste dans les prochaines heures… mais les premiers éléments de l'enquête montrent que le corps a subi des blessures correspondant à de la torture… »

Deeks s'était complètement figé, même s'il n'avait pas encore la confirmation qu'il pourrait s'agir de Monica, Hetty ne lui aurais certainement pas dis, si elle n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que c'était bien elle ! Bien qu'il fût touché de ce qui avait pu arriver à Monica, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose, que ce que cette nouvelle allait apporter à son avenir.

« Lieutenant ?... »

« Euh ! Oui ? »

« J'ai bien conscience que cette nouvelle va faire surgir beaucoup de question en dehors de cette enquête… J'ai donc pris la liberté de vous prendre un rendez-vous avec les services sociaux de San Diego. Madame Perez vous attend cette après-midi à dix-sept heures, je lui ai expliqué en partie la situation, je suis persuadée qu'elle saura répondre à toutes vos questions. Mais je vous conseille de partir dès à présent. Les Agents Callen et Hanna vous attendent au bureau du NCIS, ils vous parleront de ce qu'ils ont trouvé. »

« Merci, Hetty »

Il se leva pour aller récupérer son sac, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Même si, à dix heures et demie, la circulation autour de Los Angeles avait diminué, il n'avait tout de même presque deux heures de trajet, un peu moins si tout était dégagé.

**San Diego**

C'est un peu après midi que Deeks arriva sur San Diego, Sam et Callen l'avaient appelé pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre au bureau du légiste.

« Hey ! Deeks ça va ? »

« Ouais ! Sam, si on veut… alors on a quoi ? »

« Eh bien… Selon les empreintes dentaires, il s'agit bien d'elle, je suis désolé Deeks… » Sam posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de Deeks.

« « Selon ses empreinte dentaires »…c'est moche à ce point »

« Il voulait vraiment qu'elle souffre » intervint Callen « c'est de la pure vengeance … »

« Vous avez retrouvé le type qui a fait ça ? »

« Éric a pu, grâce aux vidéos surveillances, retrouver le véhicule qui avait été utilisé pour l'enlèvement. Et il a retrouvé le même en train de sortir des docks hier soir, peu de temps avant que des employés ne retrouvent le corps. Cet idiot n'a même pas cherché à se débarrasser du véhicule… On l'a pincé ce matin à son domicile. Nos collègues sont en train de l'interroger, mais même s'il est stupide, il n'est pas suicidaire, il ne dira pas un mot.»

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'un seul mec ai pu faire ça… »

Sam prit la parole : « je doute qu'il ait été vraiment seul, comme l'a dit G. c'est un idiot et les idiots ne sont pas capables de faire ça… »

« Donc… ? »

« Et bien…pour le moment on a rien d'autre. »

« Il faut que je lui parle Callen ! »

« Sérieux Deeks ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'il en dira plus à toi ?... écoute…Éric a trouvé un virement sur son compte de dix mille dollars, il est en train d'essayer de remonter à la source. Attendons de voir ce que ça donne… puis, je te rappelle que tu as autre chose à faire dans l'après-midi ! »

Deeks les regarda tous les deux, et s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un. « Où est Nell ? »

« Elle est repartie à Los Angeles ce matin, elle voulait voire la mère du Marshal Taylor »

**Los Angeles**

Nell sortit de sa voiture, elle était garée devant la maison de Madame Taylor. Elle gravit les quelques marches qui menaient vers la porte d'entrée puis toqua. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années lui ouvrit.

« Madame Taylor ? »

« Oui »

« Je suis l'Agent Nell Jones du NCIS, je vous ai appelé ce matin… »

« Ho! Oui Agent Jones, bonjour » elle la fit entrer « Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. »

« Je voudrais avant tout vous faire part de nos sincères condoléances… »

« Je vous remercie »

« Madame Taylor, j'aurais aimé savoir si votre fils vous avait contacté ces derniers jours ?»

« Euh ! Oui il y a quelques jours…il m'appelle tous les samedis, quand il ne peut pas venir le week-end »

« Et quand l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois ? »

« Un peu avant Noël, logiquement il aurait dû être là, mais il a dû annuler, le collègue qui devait le remplacer a eu un accident »

« Et l'avez-vous trouvé différent, le dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? »

« Robert était un homme qui adorait son travail ». Bien que forte jusque-là, Madame Taylor ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps « je sais qu'il fait…faisait un travail qui lui plaisait, protéger et aider était inné chez lui, cela ne m'a pas surpris quand il m'a annoncé qu'il devenait Marshal… Ce travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il vienne me voir. Mais ces derniers temps, je devais me contenter d'une à deux fois par mois grand maximum. Cependant Je l'ai trouvé changé, pas en mal, bien au contraire… Il avait l'air absent quand il venait à la maison et ne restait jamais pour diner prétextant qu'il devait se lever de bonne heure le lendemain matin… »

« Il ne vous a jamais paru nerveux ou préoccupé ? »

« Je voyais bien qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais je sais aussi qu'avec son travail… enfin…vous connaissez ça vous ? »

Nell ne pouvait qu'affirmer cette remarque « Oui c'est vrai, c'est dur de devoir mentir ou cacher des choses à ses proches… »

Malgré toute la volonté à vouloir aider le NCIS, Madame Taylor ne pouvait malheureusement pas les aider plus dans cette enquête.

«J'espère vous en avoir dit assez car malheureusement, si vous voulez savoir quoique ce soit sur son travail je ne pourrais pas vous aider. »

« Je comprends parfaitement Madame Taylor, je vais vous laissez, merci de m'avoir donné un peu de votre temps »

Nell fut raccompagnée jusqu'à la porte par Madame Taylor, puis elle se dirigea vers l'OSP où quelques coups de fils l'attendaient…

**San Diego bureau des services sociaux**

Deeks s'impatientait en salle d'attente. Il était là que depuis cinq minutes, mais il avait l'impression d'être ici depuis des heures. Les allers et retours qu'il fit dans la pièce aurait donné le tournis à toutes personnes présentes si elles avaient été là.

« Monsieur Deeks ? »

« Oui ! ». Son « oui » un peu prononcé fit sursauter légèrement l'Agent de service.

« Bonjour, je suis Madame Perez, je vous en prie suivez-moi ». Elle lui serra la main et le conduisit dans son bureau.

« Au regard des quelques personnes présentes dans vos bureaux, je dois certainement être le dernier rendez-vous. »

« Effectivement nos bureaux ferment à dix-sept heures, mais quand votre amie a appelé ce matin j'ai bien compris l'urgence de votre situation, ne vous en fait pas… J'ai appris pour Mademoiselle Davis, je suis sincèrement navré…»

« Je vous remercie »

« Bien… Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer à présent »

Deeks se grata nerveusement la nuque. « Euh…Oui, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut faire en pareille circonstance… »

« Ne vous en fait pas. Avant tout il faut que vous sachiez que Mademoiselle Davis n'a pas déclaré le nom du père sur l'acte de naissance de Lena, ce qui nous oblige à vous demander de faire un test de paternité, vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas vous confier l'enfant sans savoir véritablement si vous êtes le père. »

« Oui je comprends parfaitement, je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de gérer tout « cela ». »

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes là avant tout pour vous aider Monsieur Deeks. Nous pouvons très bien y aller en douceur, nous n'allons pas vous confier l'enfant si vous n'êtes pas suffisamment prêt pour cela. Nous serons présents à chaque étape Monsieur Deeks… »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Nous avons déjà fait des tests sur Lena dans un laboratoire qui dépend du bureau du médecin légiste. Ils vous attendent demain matin. Mais il faudra attendre quarante-huit heures au minimum pour connaitre les résultats. » Madame Perez lui confia la carte de visite du labo.

« Je vous remercie ». Il se leva puis s'apprêta à sortir quand il fit demi-tour. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Madame Perez lui répondit en souriant : « Elle va bien Monsieur Deeks, nous lui avons trouvé une famille qui s'occupera parfaitement d'elle en attendant d'avoir les résultats. »

« Il y a un moyen de la voir ?...je veux dire, que j'ai déjà du mal à croire ce qui m'arrive, et…je ne l'ai même pas encore vu, je…

«… Monsieur Deeks, temps que nous n'avons pas les résultats, nous ne pouvons pas vous présenter Lena, comprenez-nous… C'est pour le bien de Lena, même si elle est très jeune. À cet âge, se sont de véritables éponges émotionnelles. Donc, pas de présentation temps que nous ne sommes pas sûrs. »

« Ho!... Je comprends… Et bien merci de m'avoir reçu après vos heures d'ouverture Madame Perez. »

« Je vous en prie Monsieur Deeks. » elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

Il retourna jusqu'à son hôtel où Sam et Callen l'attendaient. Il devait passer la soirée avec eux, il semblerait que personne ne voulait le laisser seul en ce moment. C'est bien la seule chose réconfortante qu'il avait en ce moment. Des amis…

* * *

><p><strong>j'espère que ça vous a plus... Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! OK j'arrête...<strong>

**Ahlala... pauvre Deeks, même si Kensi n'est pas là avec lui pour le soutenir, heureusement qu'il a de bon amis...**

**Samedi plus d'action! avec Kensi Rambo...**

**Neferete**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde et tout de suite le cinquième chapitre ! Celui qui a était le plus dure à écrie pour moi, en t'en que débutante, les scènes d'actions ne sont pas simple à écrire…alors j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.**

**Toujours un grand merci à Rockandlol ^.^ (tu as vus ... bien écrie cette fois!)**

**Merci aussi, de tous les commentaires que je peux avoir sur twitter…**

**NCIS : LA ne m'appartient pas, sauf, peut-être, mes propres personnages…**

**Info: ceci est une ré-édition du chapitre 5 merci à Titepau04, d'avoir vus que j'avais publié les mauvaises versions de mes chapitres... Désolé de vous avoir fait subir toutes ces fautes...**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

La nuit venait de tomber dans les plaines Afghanes qui entourèrent le fameux camp du « fantôme blanc ». Tout le monde avait progressé lentement jusqu'aux positions d'interventions. Dans quelques minutes l'assaut pourra être donné, mais il fallait avant tout laisser Sabatino, le Major Todd et leurs hommes se placer à l'entrée du bâtiment, où était sensé se trouver le capitaine Anderson. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'effet de surprise donne à l'ennemi l'occasion de l'abattre. Ce n'est que quelques secondes avant, que Granger intervint dans les oreillettes.

« Ne lancez pas encore l'assaut Major, nous devons attendre encore quelques minutes… »

« Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur, mais nous n'avons pas le temps ! Pakson vient d'entrer dans l'entrepôt, ils peuvent descendre Anderson à tout moment… »

« Même s'il nous faut récupérer Notre Homme, Major, notre mission première est le « Fantôme Blanc »…, nous devons attendre encore un moment.»

Sabatino voyait bien que le Major ne comptait pas vraiment suivre les ordres.

« Si Granger nous a dit d'attendre c'est sûrement qu'il a une bonne raison… »

« Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber notre homme, Agent Sabatino. Il a passé neuf années en enfer, on doit le sortir de là et maintenant ». Et c'est à cet instant qu'il ordonna à son équipe de prendre d'assaut l'entrepôt, en silence. Sabatino ne pouvait que suivre les ordres du Major.

« Je vous ordonne de garder votre position Major ! » Mais Granger avait beau hurler dans l'intercom, le mal était fait. Granger tapa du poing sur la table « c'est pas vrai ! Agent Blye dites-moi qu'ils n'ont pas fait ce que je pense ! »

« J'en ai bien peur Monsieur, j'entends déjà des coups de feu ! »

Il dut, à contre cœur, donner l'ordre au Lieutenant Nasir qui était en charge de l'assaut, d'intervenir. « Agent Blye à vous de jouer! »

« Très bien Monsieur. Peter et Nick avec moi, on doit faire en sorte que personne ne rejoigne Todd et ses hommes, les autres, restez en retrait ! Couvrez-nous, ainsi que les hommes de Nasir. »

« À vos ordres Madame ! » Répondirent tous les tireurs d'élites, et ils se mirent tous en position.

Il leur fallu à peine deux minutes pour rejoindre les abords du bâtiment, mais déjà les hommes de Pakson commençaient à arriver. Pendant qu'un autre groupe se dirigeait vers Nasir et ses hommes, une formation d'une vingtaine hommes se dirigeait déjà vers leur position. Elle avait beau avoir avec elle de très bons tireurs, à eux seuls, la perspective d'avoir le dessus était très mince, même avec ses hommes restés en retrait, dont la plupart devaient déjà s'occuper de couvrir Nasir.

« On fait quoi Madame ? »

« On n'a pas le choix, restez à couvert et tirez à vue ! Nous devons avoir confiance en nos hommes pour nous couvrir ». Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que les premiers tirs retentirent. Ils venaient du sommet de la Colline, où se trouvaient ses hommes, et ils firent leurs premières victimes. Kensi ordonna à ses hommes de tirer. Mais l'ennemi n'ayant pas de visuel sur leurs assaillants, il se concentra sur Kensi et ses hommes pendant que six à sept d'entre eux étaient déjà entrés dans l'entrepôt. Non sans difficulté, Kensi, Peter et Nick, finirent par venir à bout de leurs assaillants. Mais il faudra agir rapidement et avec prudence car une fois dans l'entrepôt, il n'y aurait plus personne pour les couvrir. L'équipe du Lieutenant Nasir progressait trop lentement pour pouvoir profiter de leur soutien. Ils avaient sous-estimé leur nombre, ou peut-être que Kensi avait finalement raison. L'ennemi devait effectivement être au courant pour cette intervention…

« Nous allons devoir rentrer, Messieurs. Nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons secourir nos hommes. Autant vous dire de suite que je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous attend à l'intérieur ! »

« Nous comprenons parfaitement, Madame, mais comme vous le dites, nous n'avons pas le choix »

C'est sur les paroles de Peter que Kensi prit les devants et entra dans le bâtiment. Ils eurent juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri derrière des caisses en bois, quand les premières balles atteignirent leur protection de fortune.

« Nick ! Voyez-vous combien ils sont ? »

« Non, pas vraiment Madame, mais selon les tirs, je dirai qu'ils doivent être au moins trois, quant à leurs positions, ils se trouvent certainement en hauteur » Effectivement, Kensi, osant jeter un œil, aperçut trois hommes sur une passerelle à environ cinquante mètres au-dessus de leur situation… Elle transmit par signe à ses deux compagnons leur position, puis commença le décompte avec ses doigts. Trois, deux, un… Ils sortirent de leur planque et en moins de dix secondes ces hommes n'étaient plus que de mauvais souvenirs. Ils progressèrent dans le bâtiment pour voir au loin deux corps appartenant à leur camp. En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Todd et l'un de ses hommes. _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'aura même pas vécu assez longtemps pour s'expliquer du comportement qui était en train de mettre tout le monde en danger !_ En voyant ces corps, elle ne pensa qu'à Sabatino. Où était-il ? Il était la seule personne qu'elle considérait comme ami, il avait intérêt d'être encore en vie !

« Madame ! » Nick fit sortir Kensi de ses pensées. « Une porte, à soixante mètres environ » Nick pointa la cible du doigt, droit devant eux.

« Très-bien, allons-y ». Ils progressèrent lentement pour éviter de faire le moindre bruit. La porte devant eux était entrouverte. Kensi s'approcha le plus possible pour entrevoir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Elle remarqua qu'un homme était assis sur une chaise, la tête penchée en avant. On ne pouvait que distinguer le dessus de son crâne. Plusieurs voix résonnaient dans cette salle qui ne devait pas faire plus d'une soixantaine de mètres carré. Elle pouvait voir aussi trois militaires dont Sabatino à genoux avec les armes de six hommes braquées sur eux. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années environ, près de l'homme sur la chaise, prit la parole.

« Bien, il semblerait, mon Cher, que tes véritables amis soient venus te chercher ! Neuf ans ! Il m'a fallu neuf ans, pour comprendre enfin que c'était toi ! Mon meilleur homme, celui que je considérais comme mon fils ! » Son regard était des plus froids. On voyait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul but ! « Mais vois-tu mon cher « fils », moi aussi j'ai des amis bien placés. Et tous ces hommes qui sont venus pour toi, seront abattus un par un, avant que je ne te mette moi-même une balle entre les yeux !

L'homme sur la chaise prit la parole : « Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui t'attends, même si je meurs tu ne sortiras pas vivant de ce bâtiment ! Tu es foutu… »

_Cette voix ! _Kensi était sous le choc. _Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible ! Alors OUI c'est bien lui ! Jack ! _Elle sortit de sa rêverie au moment où Pakson envoya la crosse de son arme dans la mâchoire de Jack, ce qui eut, pour effet de faire redresser la tête de l'homme._ Oui, c'est bien lui, il avait toujours ses cheveux coupés courts, mais suffisamment long sur le dessus pour qu'ils soient en désordre. Ses yeux verts étaient bien plus profonds et tristes que dans ses souvenirs, surement dû à la situation dans laquelle il était. Seule une barbe de plusieurs semaines le différenciait du Jack qu'elle avait connu. _Tout d'un coup un bruit sourd et une lumière instance traversa les lucarnes au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Kensi fut surprise « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

C'est Peter qui lui répondit avec enthousiasme : «Un MH60X SilentHawk, Madame ! Les renforts ! »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Granger l'avait finalement écouté. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait que l'on attende. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car l'agitation qui se passait dans la pièce, en raison de l'arrivée de leurs nouveaux invités, devenait très dangereuse pour leurs hommes. Pakson pointa son arme sur Jack. Il était décidé à lui coller une balle dans la tête. Ses hommes aussi s'apprêtaient à descendre leurs amis.

« Maintenant ! » cria Kensi. Son petit groupe s'élança dans la pièce. Kensi mit en joue Pakson pendant que ses deux compagnons tiraient sur les hommes du Fantôme Blanc. La surprise fut plus forte que leur nombre. Une balle avait quand même fini par frôler Nick, mais la blessure ne l'empêcha pas de se concentrer sur les objectifs et les six hommes furent abattus en un rien de temps… Kensi était toujours concentrée sur le Fantôme Blanc qui leva Jack de sa chaise et se glissa derrière lui pour se protéger. N'arrivant pas à le redresser correctement, à cause de ses blessures, Pakson fut obligé de le lâcher. Il se trouva à découvert. Voyant Kensi qui s'apprêtait à tirer, il essaya de riposter, mais elle fut plus rapide et lui colla une balle en plein cœur. Mais le terroriste s'écroula après avoir pu tirer une dernière balle…

Jack reconnu Kensi et hurla « KENSI ! NON !... »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plus! Prochain chapitre mercredi ! Retour sur Deeks. Après ce chapitre nous arrêterons de faire des vas et viens…<strong>

**Alors à mercredi…**

**Neferete.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, et voici le chapitre 6. En attendant de savoir comment va s'en sortir Kensi, je vous propose un petit retour à Los Angeles et San Diego, où vous pourrez profiter de toute l'équipe. **

**Un grand merci à Rockandlol qui a le courage de me relire (il en faut...) mais aussi un grand merci à vous, pour prendre le temps de lire cette histoire,Merci à marionNCISlove et à Oceane(oui, je suis sadique et alors?)(guest) pour leurs reviews et a mes lecteurs habituels #bigkiss**

**Je ne possède rien qui touche de près ou de loin à NCIS:LA, sauf mes créations...**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.**

**Neferete.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Hetty avait rappelé Sam et Callen à Los Angeles car l'équipe de San Diego pouvait parfaitement gérer la situation sur place, mais surtout Éric avait pu remonter le transfert d'argent jusqu'à un homme habitant à Los Angeles.

Deeks se trouvait donc seul. Bien que cette matinée allait sûrement passer vite il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, l'examen. Par chance le Laboratoire ouvrait de bonne heure, il fut donc le premier à y entrer, il s'approcha de l'accueil puis se présenta.

« Bonjour, je suis Martin Deeks, je crois que l'on m'attend pour un test ». Il avait l'air vraiment nerveux, avant tout parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Les piqûres n'ont jamais été son truc et la perspective qu'on lui prenne du sang de cette façon et dans son état ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

« Oui, Monsieur Deeks, vous pouvez entrer en salle d'attente, quelqu'un va venir vous chercher »

_Attendre ! Génial ! Je ne demandais que ça…_ Tous les sièges étaient disponibles, mais la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer, était de faire des va-et-vient. Si Kensi le voyait comme ça, elle ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui. _Pauvre bébé_, lui dirait-elle surement. Il ne put que sourire à cette pensée.

« Monsieur Deeks, vous pouvez me suivre s'il vous plait… ». Un jeune infirmier était entré dans la salle d'attente.

Deeks le suivi jusqu'à une petite salle d'examen, elle était remplie de seringues en tout genre, ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger son stress.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir ». L'infirmier se positionna devant lui sur un tabouret et il prit un long sachet stérile sur le meuble à côté d'eux, l'ouvrit et en sortit ce que Deeks prit pour une longue, trop longue, seringue…

« Attendez ! C'est obligé que ce truc soit … aussi long, vous allez me la planter où celle-là ? »

L'infirmier sourit à la question de son patient. « Monsieur, ce n'est pas une seringue… ». Le jeune homme lui présenta un grand coton tige « …c'est un bâtonnet de prélèvement ! C'est ce qu'on utilise pour les prélèvements ADN »

Deeks se rendant compte de sa bêtise « Ouais, je sais, j'en utilise parfois au boulot… je ne sais pas pourquoi…je…je croyais qu'il y aurait une prise de sang… et… »

«…Je vois… Pas mal d'hommes passent cet d'examen et ils sont, pour la plupart, dans le même état que vous. Les femmes ont un avantage sur nous, elles savent rapidement qu'elles sont enceintes et elles peuvent être sûres que se soient elles la mère, puisqu'elles portent l'enfant ! Alors quand on vous annonce que vous êtes le père d'un enfant déjà né depuis quelque temps… Nous n'avons pas neuf mois pour nous préparer à ça ! »

« Wah ! Ça sent le vécu, non ? »

« Mon fils à huit ans. Je l'ai connu quand il avait trois ans ! Et j'étais dans le même état que vous. Pourtant, maintenant, je ne regrette rien, il est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée dans la vie…

« Ouais, et je suppose que vous avez dû l'élever seul ? »dit-il ironiquement.

« Euh ! Non pas vraiment…je »

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû…c'est juste, super flippant de penser que je risque de me retrouver seul avec un bébé de sept semaines »

« Whaaa ! Alors là je comprends parfaitement votre stress…c'est moi qui suis désolé…»

La suite de l'examen se fit en silence, un simple prélèvement buccal été suffisant et en moins de cinq minutes Deeks était de nouveau dehors. Les résultats ne seront pas connus avant au minimum quarante-huit heures, et le jeune infirmier lui avait promis de faire son maximum pour respecter ce délai.

N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire sur San Diego, Deeks prit le chemin du retour et il n'allait certainement pas attendre quarante-huit heures sur place.

**Los Angeles**

C'est un peu avant onze heures qu'il arriva à l'hacienda, pour se diriger vers OSP où Éric pourrait surement lui faire un petit débriefing sur l'enquête.

« Salut Éric, il parait que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Ha ! Deeks ! Salut ! Oui Sam, Callen et Nell sont allés à Est L.A. arrêter le suspect. Il s'appelle Jason Torres ». Il fit apparaitre sa photo sur le grand écran. « Il a été libéré de prison il y a deux mois. Il avait été incarcéré pour agression sur sa femme et on ne peut pas dire qu'il a été un bon détenu. Sa peine a été plusieurs fois rallongée à cause de diverses attaques sur ses codétenus et un gardien. D'après le psy de la prison c'est une personne très instable et sujette à des violentes réactions, prenant plaisir à brutaliser ses victimes… »

« Et ils l'ont laissé sortir ? »

« Oui, mais sous surveillance psychiatrique. D'après son médecin il suit un traitement, mais on en saura un peu plus quand ils seront de retour… Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Euh ! Et bien j'ai juste besoin de penser à autre chose… »

« Je vois, excuse-moi… »

« Donc, Nell est avec eux ? » changea-t-il de sujet.

« Ouais… tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? » Éric était visiblement très inquiet.

Deeks sourit à la question d'Éric. « T'inquiètes pas mec ! Elle est douée ! Franchement jusque-là, elle n'a pas fait d'erreur et Sam et Callen sont avec elle, elle ne risque rien ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

**Est L.A.**

Callen, Sam et Nell étaient arrivés devant l'appartement de Torres, d'après les bruits venant de son domicile ils en conclurent qu'il était bien présent.

« Nell tu gardes la fenêtre de derrière ! »

Nell se dirigea à l'arrière de l'immeuble. L'appartement de Torres se trouvant au premier étage, il pourrait très bien passer par là pour s'enfuir. « Je suis en place les gars ! »

« Très bien, on y va ! ». Sam enfonça la porte avec son pied et laissa G. passer devant lui pour balayer de son arme la première pièce vide de l'appartement. Ils finirent par prendre le couloir face à eux qui donnait dans le salon où la TV était allumée. Ils eurent à peine le temps de le voir, que Torres avait déjà filé par la fenêtre.

« Et merde ! Nell il a sauté ! »Hurla Callen dans l'intercom, mais personne ne lui répondit… « NELL ! » Sam s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre, quand un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres « Je crois qu'elle va bien G. ! » En effet en s'approchant de la fenêtre Callen vit Nell assise sur le dos de leur suspect en train de le menotter. « Nell tu pourrais au moins répondre ! » lui lança Callen par la fenêtre.

« J'étais un peu occupée si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » Sourit-elle à ses coéquipiers.

**OSP**

Nell rentra dans OSP quand elle fut accueillie par les applaudissements d'Éric et de Deeks.

« Xena est de retour !» taquina Deeks

« Xena ! Franchement Shaggy, je préférais Velma… »

« J'ai jamais vu Velma s'asseoir sur un suspect… »

« J'ai aucun mérite Torres s'est cassé une cheville en sautant… »

Éric s'approcha « Modeste avec ça ! » il la prit dans ses bras, ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser Nell, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça ! « Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça !... »

Nell se dégagea « Éric ! Il y a très peu de chance que ça ne recommence pas ! Même si j'aime bien être là, avec toi, j'aime bien aussi aller sur le terrain. C'était tellement cool ! » L'excitation de Nell n'avait pas vraiment l'air de faire plaisir à Éric « Ecoute, même si je continuerai à aller sur le terrain, je te promets de faire attention ! »

Deeks prit la parole. « Et puis elle a de super coéquipiers, quand elle sort ! » Il avait l'air d'être visiblement en train de parler de lui…

« C'est vrai il a raison ! Sam et Callen ont vraiment été super… »

« Aïe !ça fait mal ça, Velma ! »

Nell sourit à Deeks « je rigole, tu es le meilleur Deeks ! »

**Hangar à bateaux**

Callen prit les devants dans l'interrogatoire de Torres « Bien ! Nous savons que tu as reçus un virement de quatre-vingt-dix mille dollars, qui provient du même destinataire que l'homme qui a enlevé Monica Davis. Il vaudrait mieux que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais Torres ! » Il resta muet, en même temps vu les charges que le NCIS avait contre lui, il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de se défendre…

Callen continua sur sa lancée. « Tu sais que l'on peut très bien t'installer, douillettement, dans la même prison que Walt ! Il parait qu'il s'est payé de nombreux gardes du corps, qui serraient ravis d'exécuter tous ses ordres… Avec ce qu'on a contre toi, tu es bon pour perpète. Mais si tu nous le balance, il se pourrait qu'on t'installe confortablement dans une prison « tout confort »… »

Torres commença à réfléchir à la proposition de Callen. Il avait donc le choix entre, la prison et la mort, et la prison et la vie… le choix était simple.

« OK ! » il prit une longue inspiration. « Ce mec, Que vous appelez Walt, je l'ai rencontré avant ma sortie de prison. Quand il a su que j'allais sortir de là, il est venu me voir et m'a proposé un paquet de blés, je n'allais pas cracher dessus. En plus il m'a demandé de me faire plaisir avec une fille, qui l'avait foutu dans la merde. Quatre-vingt-dix mille dollars ! Se faire du pognon en se faisant plaisir ça n'a pas de prix !… »

« Ça te plait toi de faire souffrir les gens ?... » Sam avait repris la suite de l'interrogatoire « …de les torturer, de les défigurer, au point de ne pouvoir les identifier qu'avec les empreintes dentaires ? »

Le sourire qu'affichait Torres jeta un froid dans la pièce. «Tu n'as pas idée ! » S'en était trop ! Sam l'attrapa par le col et le souleva pour le plaquer contre le mur. « On va voir ce que pensera tes codétenus, quand ils seront que tu as laissé derrière toi une orpheline de deux mois…et je suis aussi curieux de savoir ce que dira Walt, quand il te reverra ! »

Le sourire qu'affichait jusqu'à présent Torres se dissipa. « Non ! On a conclu un accord, je vous ai lâché Walt, vous êtes obligés de tenir parole »

Sam lâcha sa prise qui s'écroula au sol « Un accord ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, les accords ne se passent qu'entre un avocat et un procureur ! Tu vois un avocat ici ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, vous aviez promis …»

Callen reprit, toujours assis sur sa chaise, face à Torres, resté au sol. « Oui ! Nous t'avons promis une prison tout confort, et tu auras en prime des majors d'hommes prêts à tout pour te donner du plaisir, puisque ton plaisir est la souffrance, tu vas être servi ! » Les deux agents sortirent de la pièce et laissèrent Torres seul et apeuré. Voir un sociopathe dans cet état n'avait pas de prix !

San Diego jours J…

Deeks été parti de bonheur ce matin-là. Il voulait être présent dès l'ouverture du labo, mais le trafic aura eu raison de lui. C'est vers dix heures et demie qu'il franchit les portes du labo. Il se dirigea directement vers la secrétaire assise à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, je viens chercher des résultats au nom de Martin Deeks »

« Oui, une minute… » Elle pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur « je suis désolé monsieur Deeks, mais vos résultats ne sont pas encore prêts.»

La frustration de Deeks se fit sentir. « On m'a dit que vous feriez tout pour respecter les délais ! »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Deeks, mais il peut toujours avoir des délais plus long dans les tests ADN… »

« Je me suis tapé près de trois heures de route pour venir chercher ces résultats ! J'espère ne pas m'être déplacé pour rien. »

« Excusez-nous, mais vous devez savoir que nous dépondons du bureau du légiste de San Diego et nous avons des analyses à traiter en priorités, je suis sûr que vos résultats seront prêts avant la fin de la journée.»

Deeks se rendait bien compte qu'effectivement, la priorité revenait avant tout aux prélèvements faits au cour d'enquêtes…

« Très, bien excusez-moi…, auriez-vous la possibilité de m'appeler quand ils seront disponibles ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, monsieur Deeks. » Il lui tendit sa carte, avec ses coordonnées téléphoniques. C'est à peine sorti du laboratoire qu'il reçut un appel de Nell.

«Je t'écoute Nell » répondit-il en décrochant.

« Euh ! Salut Deeks… » Nell ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle au Lieutenant

« Nell, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui… C'est que…nous… Nous avons eu des nouvelles de Kensi… »

Au ton que Nell prit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour « QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Nell ?…»

**OSP**

« …et bien son avion a atterri à Camp Pendleton ce matin… elle est en ce moment à l'« Hôpital Naval de la base »… » Nell entendit un bip, le signal que Deeks avait raccroché.

« Deeks ?...Deeks… »

Éric regarda Nell « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il a raccroché ! »

« Rappelle-le ! »

Nell s'exécuta mais tomba sur sa messagerie « Bonjour, je suis parti surfer… »

« C'est pas vrai ! Il a éteint son portable…je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire comment elle allait… »

* * *

><p><strong>et OUI Kensi est de retour! mais dans quel êtas? réponse Samedi<strong>

**j'ai bien aimer écrire ce chapitre, surtout la scène où Nell va sur le terrain, ainsi que l'interrogatoire de Torres...en voila un qui va s'amuser en prison!(Nef en mode Sadique! en même temps, il le mérite...)  
><strong>

**à samedi ;)**

**Nef**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Leurs retrouvailles ! Excusez-moi par avance si cela ne vous plais pas…**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews**

**Merci Rockandlol pour…bah ! Toujours pareille… lol !**

**Je ne possède pas NCIS :LA, si c'était le cas, j'arrêterais pas de vous donner des spoilers !**

**Alors bon lecture ;)**

**Nef**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

**Hôpital Naval de ****Camp Pendleton**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle s'était fait tirer dessus. Bien que ce ne fût qu'une blessure de chair, son épaule la faisait terriblement souffrir et le voyage en C-17 n'avait pas été de tout repos. Après une escale de plusieurs heures à Spangdahlem, en Allemagne, où Jack reçu les premiers grands soins, après un rafistolage éclair en Afghanistan. Elle était enfin arrivée chez elle, enfin presque. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de parler à Jack. Quand elle avait repris connaissance, elle était sur un lit de camp, et lui, était aux mains des médecins. La dose d'antidouleur qui lui avait été administré, ne l'avait pas fait décrocher des bras de Morphée. Et maintenant, elle était là, à attendre dans la chambre de Jack, qu'il sorte de chirurgie, ses multiples fractures aux jambes et sa main droite ayant besoin d'un bon chirurgien orthopédique. Après plusieurs heures d'attente, le Capitaine retrouva enfin sa chambre, et il était, bien évidement encore, dans les vapes. Elle remarqua qu'ils l'avaient rasé. Elle s'approcha donc de lui, pour enfin pouvoir l'observer sans sa barbe et sans tout ce sang.

Elle lui caressa la joue. « Tu n'as pas changé Jack ». Elle prit une profonde respiration… « Alors voilà pourquoi tu m'a laissé il y a neuf ans ? Impossible de décrocher n'est-ce pas ? ». Ses questions étaient, bien évidemment, plus pour elle que pour lui.

**Non loin de là.**

Grâce aux connaissances qu'il s'était fait lors de différents stages imposés par le NCIS, Deeks avait pu entrer facilement dans la base, et gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas combien d'infractions il avait pu commettre depuis le centre de San Diego, mais dès qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Nell, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre Kensi au plus vite, quitte à ignorer quelques règles de base de conduite. Dans quel état allait-il la retrouver ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et l'idée qu'elle pourrait être gravement blessée lui glaça le sang. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter ce que Nell avait à lui dire…

Il arriva enfin dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le bureau des admissions.

« Bonjour, je suis le Lieutenant Deeks ». L'infirmière le regarda étonnée. « LAPD… ». C'est vrai qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le look d'un Lieutenant de la Navy. « Je viens voir une personne qui a été admise ce matin. L'Agent du NCIS Kensi Blye »

L'infirmière vérifia dans ses fichiers. Mais elle ne trouva rien de correspondant. « Je suis désolée, Lieutenant, mais je n'ai aucune Agent Blye d'enregistrer… »

Il avait pourtant bien entendu Nell lui parler de l'hôpital Naval de Camp Pendleton… ? « Vous êtes certaine ? Son avion a atterri ce matin même à la base. Elle revenait d'Afghanistan »

« Oui effectivement, mais nous n'avons admis personne de ce nom »

« Quelle nom ? » une autre infirmière qui avait suivi la conversation les rejoignit.

« Blye, Kensi Blye » répéta Deeks.

« Une grande Brune aux yeux vermillon ? »

Ainsi elle était bien là ! « Oui c'est bien elle ! »

« Oui je l'ai vu ce matin en effet, je crois qu'elle était avec le Capitaine Anderson »

« Dans quelle chambre ? » demanda brusquement Deeks.

« Je suis désolée, mais seule la famille est autorisée à v… ». L'infirmière n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Deeks la coupa en colère.

« JE suis son mec ! JE, suis sa famille ! Et cela fait quatre mois que je ne l'ai pas vus ! Où est-elle ? »

« Je comprends bien Monsieur, mais… » Cette fois, c'est un homme qui vint à la rescousse des deux pauvres infirmières »

« Lieutenant Deeks ?! ». L'Agent Sabatino fit son entrée attiré par le brouhaha venant du bureau.

Deeks se tourna vers lui, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment Il était en ce moment la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mesdames, je m'occupe de lui ». Il prit Deeks par le bras et le sortit du bureau. « Et bien on peut dire que vous ne faites pas dans la discrétion ! »

« Agents Sabatino, où est-elle ? ». Il n'avait certainement pas envie de s'éterniser, là, avec lui, il avait juste besoin de la voir.

« Elle va bien, Lieutenant, elle est juste ici pour accompagner un de nos hommes, qui a été blessé au combat». Voyant que Deeks attendait visiblement une réponse à sa question, Sabatino s'exécuta. « Chambre trois cent vingt-sept, mais je pense que vous devriez attendre ici. Je peux aller la prévenir de votre présence… » Mais Deeks avait déjà pris le chemin des ascenseurs. « Lieutenant ! » Sabatino avait beau l'appeler, Deeks était déjà dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivé au troisième étage, Deeks se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à la bonne chambre, guidé par le fléchage désignant le numéro des chambres. Trois cent vingt-trois, Trois cent vingt-cinq, Trois cent vingt-sept… Il y était. Il resta quelques secondes devant la porte, à contempler la poignée, puis pris une profonde inspiration et entra.

Elle était, là, assise sur une chaise, tenant la seule main valide de l'homme allongé sur le lit. Elle se leva surprise par l'ouverture brutale de la porte. Deeks n'ayant même pas pris la précaution de frapper avant d'entrer.

Kensi fut étonnée de sa présence. « Deeks ? Que fais-tu … ». Elle ne put finir sa phrase, que Deeks s'était jeté dans ses bras la serrant comme s'il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau. Mais voyant bien que son étreinte n'était pas confortable pour elle, avec son bras en écharpe, il se dégagea en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de te voir et de te toucher ! » Kensi baissa la tête, visiblement gênée par la situation. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Deeks troublé par sa réaction.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes jusqu'ici ! » dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Deeks lâcha le visage de Kensi. Il était manifestement troublé par sa réaction. Souriant nerveusement à la situation, il reprit la parole « Sérieux ? Kens, on ne s'est pas vus, depuis plusieurs mois et c'est la seule chose qui te vienne à l'esprit? »

« Je… je voulais t'appeler, mais… j'avais encore certaines choses à faire avant… ». Elle jeta un œil vers Jack. « j'ai besoin de lui poser quelques questions… »

« Qui est-il ? »

« …Le Capitaine Jack Anderson, un marine qui a infiltré un réseau terroriste au plus haut niveau, il y était sous couverture depuis neuf ans ! »

« Wha ! Je crois qu'il nous bat tous. Tu as l'air de bien le connaitre… ? ». Elle était visiblement perturbée « Kens ? ». Il essaya de capter son regard, mais elle baissa la tête avant de lui répondre.

« Deeks…c'est… c'est Jack! »

« Jack ? »

Elle redressa la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux « LE Jack ! Mon ancien fiancé… » Deeks se recula, surpris, et détourna son regard en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jeans. Comprenant bien son malaise, Kensi continua malgré tout « comprends-tu pourquoi j'ai besoin de lui poser des questions ? »

Le regard de Deeks était fixé sur ses pieds « ces questions vont-elles changer quelque chose, en ce qui nous concerne ? »

Kensi s'approcha de lui. « Certainement, mais sûrement pas dans le mauvais sens Deeks, ce qui s'est passé avec Jack est du passé, j'ai avancé, et en partie grâce à toi, alors s'il te plaît laisses-moi juste un peu de temps avec lui … »

Il la laissa à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux, mais là où il y aurait dus avoir du soulagement, Kensi ne perçut que de la peine « OK, je comprends…je…je vais retourner à mes « occupations » elles sont assez nombreuses en ce moment…» dit-il en souriant nerveusement.

« Deeks ça va ? » Kensi avait perçu de la tristesse dans ces paroles.

« Ouais ! T'inquiet' ! Juste quelques bricoles… Je serai chez moi, si tu…enfin, tu sais, si tu veux parler…Bye ! » Il se retourna et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Kensi voulut le rattraper mais elle fut arrêtée par la voie venant du lit derrière elle.

« Kensi ? »

Elle se retourna surprise « Jack ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je…Je crois que ça va… mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question, t'as l'air… troublé »

« Jack, cela fait neuf ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu crois que j'allais sauter de joie !? »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça…mais il est évident que c'est bien le sujet que tu veux qu'on aborde… » Il essaya de se redresser dans son lit, mais il fut très vite stoppé par la douleur.

« Attend je vais t'aider » Kensi l'aida à se redresser puis lui installa un autre oreiller derrière son dos.

« Merci... Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, mais je n'avais pas le choix…enfin si… mais je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'allais partir pour une mission « longue durée » et très dangereuse. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et surtout je ne voulais pas que tu m'attendes… »

« C'est ta façon de me dire que tu ne m'aimais plus ? »

« NON ! Kensi ! Je t'aimais, mais c'était trop dure, vivre une vie normale, après avoir vécu l'enfer c'est comme … »

« Faire le saut de l'ange… »

« Oui…c'est exactement ça ! Cette vie-là, n'était plus pour moi Kens, je devais y retourner. Alors quand on m'a proposé cette mission, j'ai accepté…et puis… non laisse tomber… »

« Et puis quoi Jack ?»

« … une femme qui s'occupait du dossier à l'époque, m'a promis qu'ils prendraient soins de toi ! »

« Une femme ? quelle Femme ? » La réponse à sa question avait attiré son attention.

« Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Lange ou quelque chose comme ça. Cela remonte à des années et… »

Kensi été pétrifiée. _Hetty ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

« Kens ? Ça va ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Je... non… Je dois y aller » Kensi se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna à nouveau vers Jack « je reviendrai Jack, j'ai juste, besoin de réponse…»

Kensi sortit de la chambre. Et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Sa patronne avait intérêt à avoir de bonnes réponses à ses questions.

Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait heurté quelqu'un.

« Ho ! Kensi ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir qui elle avait percuté… « Nell ? Que fais-tu là ! »

« Eh ! bien moi aussi je suis ravis de te voir ! » dit-elle en souriant

« Je… Excuse-moi Nell » elle étreignit son ami « je suis contente de te revoir »

Nell appréciant son étreinte : « moi aussi ! »

Kensi se dégagea « mais, ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question… »

« Oh !… et bien je venais voir si Deeks était passé, on n'arrive pas à le joindre depuis qu'on lui a dit que tu étais rentrée, tu l'a vus ? »

« Euh….oui il est passé, mais il est déjà reparti »

Nell fut étonné « Déjà ? Il a reçu un coup de fil ? » Elle pensa aux résultats qu'il devait avoir plus tôt.

« Non, je ne crois pas, pourquoi ? »

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Dit quoi Nell ? » Nell resta bêtement muette devant son amie « Nell que se passe-t-il avec Deeks ? »

Nell hésita à tout lui dire, mais elle savait très bien, que Kensi finirait par lui faire cracher le morceau de toutes les manières possibles… « Et bien Deeks a quelques soucis en ce moment… » Elle lui fit donc un résumé de ce qui était arrivé à son petit-ami durant ces derniers jours « …quand je l'ai appelé ce matin il était à San Diego pour récupérer ses analyses, mais il est parti te voir, avant de les avoirs.

Kensi s'appuya sur le mur à côté d'elle« Je voyais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose…mais…là ! Ce n'est pas vrai je l'ai carrément envoyé chier ! Il est venu chercher du réconfort et… » Les larmes commençaient à lui couler sur les joues.

« Kensi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir » Nell s'était rapprochée de la jeune femme.

« Nell ! J'ai vu que ça n'allait pas ! Mais j'étais trop préoccupée par Jack … »

« Jack ? »

Elle expira profondément « C'est une longue histoire Nell… Ça te dérangerait de me raccompagner à Los Angeles ? »

« Non, bien sûr, tu veux que je te dépose chez Deeks ? »

« Non, emmène-moi d'abord à l'OSP, je dois parler à Hetty avant… »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Avez-vous appréciés ces retrouvailles ? (je sens que je vais me faire lyncher…)<strong>

**Quoi qu'il en soit, mercredi vous aurez enfin droits aux fameux résultats. Comment vont-ils réagir ?**

**A mercredi,**

**Neferete.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voici le dernier chapitre tant attendu ! Enfin les résultats… nos deux tourtereaux auront-ils droit à une fin heureuse ? Que ça finisse bien ou mal, je vous promets que ce chapitre ne se fini pas sur un Cliffhanger…mais il sera comme même suivie d'un épilogue…**

**Merci à tous, pour vos supers reviews, merci à Rockandlol, merci aussi à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits et auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre.**

**NCIS :LA ne m'appartient pas… si non Kensi ne serais jamais parti en Afghanistan…Remarque il aurais comme même fallut trouver un moyen de compenser l'absence de Daniela…HO ! Une île déserte avec Deeks, rien que tous les deux…c'est plus sympa ! Non ?**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Nef**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

Deeks était finalement rentré chez lui Il n'avait qu'une envie : c'était d'être seul, tant pis pour les résultats d'examens ! Juste que l'on le laisse tranquille un moment, sans penser à toutes ces choses qui l'avaient contrariés ces derniers jours. Et Kensi…Il s'était imaginé des tas et des tas de scenarios dans la tête, mais certainement pas celui-là ! Certes Kensi avait ses propres soucis à régler, mais pourquoi il a fallu que cela tombe maintenant ? Là, où il avait besoin le plus d'elle. Elle était rentrée… Elle était en vie, il avait pu la toucher, la sentir, lui parler, ils devraient même en ce moment être ensemble ! Mais le sort a décidé de s'acharner sur lui, même si elle avait tenté de le rassurer. La pensée même qu'elle avait « préféré » rester avec ce fameux JACK le torturait au plus haut point ! Pourquoi, diable l'avait-on informé de son retour, pour être tous simplement éconduit ?

Il se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur pour se prendre une bière, puis alla s'installer dans son canapé, avec la seule présence de son chien pour le réconforter…

Pendant ce temps, Nell conduisait Kensi à l'OSP. Elles n'avaient pas parcouru cinq kilomètres que son amie s'était endormie. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant sur le parking du centre d'opération que Nell réveilla Kensi et elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans l'open-space où l'on pouvait voir Sam et Callen plongés dans leurs dossiers.

« Hey ! Salut vous deux ! »

Ils redressèrent tous deux leurs têtes.

« Kensi ! Ton boulot te manque au point, de devoir y passer les premières heures de ton retour ? » Callen s'était levé, puis se dirigea vers elle, pour enfin la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était pas vraiment démonstratif habituellement mais cela faisait du bien de revoir sa collègue.

Sam s'approcha à son tour et la prit aussi dans les bras : « Content de te revoir ! »

Kensi se dégagea. « Moi aussi les gars, merci aussi pour mon bras… » : Dit-elle douloureusement mais visiblement contente d'avoir eu ces contacts.

« Alors déjà au boulot ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, je suis venue voir Hetty… »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Hetty arriva dans l'enclos « Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Mademoiselle Blye ! Comment s'est passé votre voyage de retour ? »

Kensi se retourna face à sa supérieur : « Pas très bien, un peu de douleur partout ». Elle lui montra son bras en écharpe mais ne compta pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. « Puis-je vous voir en privé Hetty ? J'ai quelque questions à vous poser … »

« Très bien Mademoiselle Blye, suivez-moi… ». Et elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Hetty.

Sam et Callen se retournèrent face à Nell et la fixèrent comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça les gars, je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe… » Elle les quitta pour rejoindre L'OSP…

Kensi faisait face à Hetty assise à son bureau.

« Très bien Mademoiselle Blye, je pense qu'il y a de nombreuse questions auxquelles vous voulez que je réponde »

« Hetty, depuis que je suis arrivée au NCIS vous m'avez menti ! Pourquoi ? Hetty » Elle n'avait clairement pas envie de prendre des gants avec elle.

« Je ne vous ai pas menti Kensi … »

« Non, juste omis de me dire certaines choses… »

« Je suis prête à répondre à n'importe lesquelles de vos questions, avec le maximum d'honnêteté »

Kensi baissa la tête un moment, elle ne savait pas du tout par quoi commencer. Elle avait tellement de questions en tête…

_Très bien, alors autant commencer par le début. _Elle se redressa et prit une profonde respiration. « Pourquoi avoir choisi Jack il y a neuf ans ? »

« Parce qu'il était le plus apte à réaliser cette mission… »

« …Le plus apte ? Hetty ! il avait un SSPT ! Il n'était certainement pas apte ! »

« Malgré ce que vous pensez Kensi, le capitaine Anderson était très motivé, et il a su, à plusieurs reprises, prouver ses aptitudes »

Kensi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ainsi il était mieux là-bas à risquer sa vie ! Qu'ici avec elle ?

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez Kensi, et il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, la guerre l'avait définitivement changé, il n'était plus l'homme que vous aviez connu, il tenait à vous, mais ne pouvait plus vivre cette vie… »

« Et, c'est là, que vous lui avez promis de prendre soins de moi ? »

« Si votre véritable question est : Est-ce que vous avez été prise au NCIS grâce à moi ? La réponse est NON ! Ce n'est même pas moi qui me suis occupée de votre demande, vous avez été choisie par l'agent Macy pour vos compétences et rien d'autre. Je vous observais du coin de l'œil, mais je n'ai absolument pas influencé qui que ce soit pour vous faire arriver là où vous êtes ! Vous y êtes arrivée toute seule. »

« Je comprends pour quelle raison vous m'avez envoyé en Afghanistan. Je sais que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un de confiance sur place, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de Jack ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il faisait partit de cette mission ? »

« J'avais l'intention de vous en parler… mais quand j'ai vu la réaction que vous aviez eu, ici, sur votre dernière intervention. Je me suis dit que mêler vos sentiments à cette mission ne serait pas une bonne idée… »

« Mais finalement j'ai fini par l'apprendre et pourtant tout c'est très bien passé » dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Effectivement Mademoiselle Blye, je dirai même que c'est grâce à vous que le Fantôme Blanc n'est plus… Je vous demande de me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire… Je comprends que tout ne peut pas être arrangé par de simples excuses, mais sachez que tout ce que j'ai pu faire je l'ai fait pour votre bien. »

« Hetty…ce n'était pas à vous de prendre ces décisions… depuis bien longtemps je n'ai besoin de personne pour décider ce qui est bien ou mal pour moi. Je ne veux plus que vous vous immisciez dans ma vie Hetty ! » Cette dernière phrase sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme un conseil.

Hetty respira profondément « je vous en donne ma parole Kensi »

Kensi se leva et s'apprêta à quitter Hetty, quand celle-ci l'interpela.

« Mademoiselle Blye ! J'ai une dernier chose à vous demander » Kensi se retourna et se redirigea vers Hetty. « Je suppose que vous allez certainement retrouver Monsieur Deeks ? » Voyant bien que Kensi n'appréciait pas dans quelle direction la discussion allait retourner, Hetty la rassura très vite. « Je ne veux pas me mêler à nouveau dans votre vie privée Kensi… Je veux juste que vous donniez ce dossier au Lieutenant Deeks… »

Kensi prit le dossier « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle ouvrit le dossier et y trouva des résultats d'examens « Ce sont ses analyses ? »

« Non, ce ne sont pas les siennes, Mademoiselle Jones a eu … une sorte d'intuition… »

Kensi parcourut les résultats quand un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres « Merci Hetty ! » Puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau, prit ses clef de voiture, salua tout le monde et parti…

Hetty était encore assise à son bureau quand elle décrocha son téléphone. « Mademoiselle Jones… j'aimerai que vous alliez voir Madame Taylor… »

Deeks devait en être à sa troisième bière quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se leva et alla regarder dans le judas de la porte pour y voir Kensi lui faire un coucou de sa main valide. Il hésita une seconde, puis lui ouvrit la porte.

« J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas m'ouvrir… » Dit-elle gênée.

« J'y ai pensé, mais…je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… » Dit-il en souriant brièvement.

« Je peux entrer ? » Dit-elle embarrassée. Elle avait son sac sur l'épaule et n'avait pas l'air des plus alaise, car elle avait beau l'avoir mis sur sa bonne épaule, son sac était tellement lourd que ça la déséquilibrait et du coup cela tirait sur sa blessure.

Deeks s'aperçu de son inconfort et lui pris son sac et la fit rentrer. « Tu as pu lui poser les questions que tu voulais ? » dit-il en fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Pas toutes, mais les plus importantes, oui ! » Elle se retourna vers lui, s'approcha, puis le prit dans ses (son) bras « Excuses-moi de ne pas avoir été très accueillante toute à l'heure. Tu sais que je pense réellement ce que j'ai dit le jour de ton anniversaire [*]! Et rien ne pourra le changer, pas même Jack ! »

C'est avec un réel soulagement qu'il répondit à son étreinte « Kensi, tu m'as tellement manqué, surtout ces jours-ci… »

Elle s'écarta et lui caressa la joue « Je sais, Nell m'a tout expliqué » Mais avant même que Deeks n'ai eu une réaction, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Quatre mois qu'il attendait cela, quatre mois qu'elle n'avait que ça en tête, mais avant que tout cela n'aille plus loin, elle devait avant tout, lui remettre le dossier qu'Hetty lui avait confié. Elle se dégagea à regret, puis alla fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir le précieux document. « Hetty m'a confié ça pour toi » et elle lui tendit.

« Hetty ? Tu l'a vu ? »

« Oui, avant de venir ici…ouvre-le » ordonnât-elle

« Je suppose que se sont mes analyses ? » dit-il anxieusement.

« Non ! Ouvre ce dossier Deeks ! »Insistât-elle.

Devant l'impatience de la jeune femme, Deeks finit par ouvrir et lire le document « ce sont… les analyses du Marshal Taylor ?! »

« Oui, Nell a eu une « intuition » et à demander de faire cette examen au médecin légiste qui s'est occupé de son autopsie »

Il continua à parcourir le document, quand un large sourire de soulagement se dessina sur ses lèvres, et c'est en chuchotant qu'il put dire « je ne suis pas le père… »

« Non, Deeks tu ne l'es pas… » Lui sourit-elle « mais sache que, si, cela avait été le cas, ça n'aurait rien changé au sentiment que je te porte, même si cela aurait un peu compliqué notre « chose »… Je t'aime Deeks ! »

Whaaa… L'entendre directement de la bouche de Kensi était bien plus exquis que par téléphone, surtout parce qu'après ça, il n'allait pas se gêner de l'embrasser, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Un baiser enflammé qui fut accueilli avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme « Je t'aime aussi » murmura-t-il entre leurs lèvres. Et la suite des événements ne fut qu'un enchevêtrement de vêtements, de draps froissés et de corps nus entrelacés.

* * *

><p>[*] Lire « son seul objectif »<p>

**Bon, et bien voilà, le voyage touche bientôt à sa fin. J'espère que ces retrouvailles vous ont plus, mais il reste encore pas mal de question, auquel je n'ai pas encore répondu. Donc n'oubliez pas de lire l'épilogue, que je devrais poster samedi ou dimanche au plus tard… (journée chargé samedi, départ en vacances !)**

**Neferete.**


	9. Epilogue

**Et voilà, même si cet épilogue est bien moins attendu que les précédents chapitres, il faut comme même en finir avec le reste… tout le monde à droits à sa fin !**

**Je tien à remercier Rockandlol (et oui encore !) surtout que je vais avoir besoin de ses compétences dans peu de temps, donc il est utile que je lui fasse un peu de lèche…**

**Merci aussi à vous pour vos reviews, suite et favoris, cela m'a beaucoup touché !**

**NCIS :LA ne m'appartient que dans mes rêves…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Nef**

* * *

><p>Épilogue.<p>

Nell avait prévenu Madame Taylor de son arrivée. Elle avait besoin de lui dire certaines choses à propos de son fils, et c'est avec joie que la jeune retraitée accepta la présence de Nell. Elle pourrait peut-être en savoir plus sur la mort de son fils. C'est après que Madame Taylor lui offrit un verre de citronnade, que Nell prit la parole.

« Si je suis présente aujourd'hui Madame Taylor, c'est pour vous donner une explication aux absences régulières de votre fils » La femme s'essaya face à Nell puis l'écouta attentivement. Nell continua « La jeune femme qu'il devait protéger était enceinte et nous avons cru avant tous, que l'enfant avait été conçus avant les évènements qui l'on conduit à être mise sous protection. Mais d'après le dossier médical de Mademoiselle Davis, il s'avère que son bébé a été conçu après… Nous avons donc effectué diverses analyses qui nous ont permis d'affirmer que votre fils était le père… » Elle prit une pause pour évaluer la réaction de la nouvelle grand-mère, qui était restée bouche-bée devant cette révélation « S'il ne vous a rien dit, c'est, je suppose, pour protéger la mère de son enfant. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même avec ses supérieurs. Il devait savoir, que si cela venait à être connu, il ne pourrait plus exercer son métier auprès de sa famille et donc ne plus pouvoir les protéger… »

Madame Taylor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles « Mon dieu ! Robert était Papa ? »

« Oui, et Monica Davis n'a qu'un frère qui est en train de purger une peine de prison, vous êtes donc, la seule famille qu'il reste à la petite Lena qui vient d'avoir deux mois »

La mère du Marshal couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains en se levant « je… je suis Grand-mère ? » finit-elle par dire avec le sourire « où est-elle ? »

« Pour le moment, ce sont les services sociaux de San Diego qui s'en occupent. Mais je me suis permise de les appeler, pour leurs faire part de la nouvelle, et si vous le désirez, je peux vous accompagner là-bas ? Si nous partons maintenant, nous arriverons avant la fermeture des bureaux et je suis sûre que Madame Perez, l'assistante sociale de Lena, acceptera de vous présenter votre petite fille… »

Madame Taylor ne se fit pas prier et elle accepta tout de suite l'offre de Nell, et récupéra ses affaires et monta dans la voiture de Nell.

Plus tard dans la soirée Nell rentra de nouveau au bureau car elle devait récupérer quelques affaires.

« Mademoiselle Jones ! Comment s'est passée la première rencontre de Lena avec sa grand-mère ? »

Nell s'approcha du bureau d'Hetty « Et Bien, je peux dire que cela c'est très bien passé, j'ai raccompagné Madame Taylor chez elle, elle doit s'organiser un peu avant l'arrivée de sa petite fille, mais je suis sûre qu'elle passera les prochains jours à San Diego, le temps que tous les papiers soient en règle et qu'elle puise la récupérer»

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Nell pour cette enquête, mais surtout, pour la fille et la mère du Marshal Taylor, vous avez été d'une grande aide »

« Je vous remercie Hetty ! »

Hetty porta son attention vers la personne qui entra dans l'Hacienda, Nell qui avait remarqué son changement d'attitude se retourna et vis Le Directeur Adjoint Granger s'avancer vers elles…

« Je vais vous laissez Hetty, Bonne soirée » Elle se dirigea vers l'OSP en saluant le Directeur…

« Et bien, Owen, vous avez une sale tête ! »

Granger sourit à la remarque de sa collègue « Je vous remercie Hetty ça va très bien ! » dit-il ironiquement

« Alors nous en avons terminé avec cet Homme ?! »

« Oui ! Et je dois vous dire que l'agent Blye en a été l'une des principales raisons ! »

Hetty pouffa à sa réflexion « elle vous a surtout sauvé les miches ! J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle plus tôt dans la journée et j'ai ainsi pu lui présenter mes excuses. Je suppose que vous devriez en faire autant la prochaine fois que vous la verrez Owen ! »

« C'est vous qui aviez décidé de ne rien lui dire ! »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne parlais pas de cela ! Si elle ne vous avait pas suggéré de modifier votre stratégie d'attaque pour surprendre l'ennemi, vous auriez été dans la merde ! »

Granger soupira « il y a une grande part de vérité dans ce que vous dites Hetty… Et nous n'aurions certainement pas pus découvrir qui vendait nos renseignements à l'ennemi »

« Ennemi que vous avez invité à la plupart de vos réunions… » Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Brooker cachait bien son jeu et il a été neutralisé»

« Mais plusieurs de nos hommes ont été tués ou blessés ce jour-là Owen, nous aurions pu éviter cela, si nous avions pu déceler la trahison de cette homme plutôt »

« Ces hommes ne sont pas morts pour rien, le terrorisme a la particularité d'être sanglant, car lorsqu'il ne comporte pas de destruction de vies humaines, il n'est qu'un conflit ou un échange de menaces… et fini irrémédiablement par une guerre. Nous avons probablement évité cela Hetty. Pakson aurait pu finir par déclencher de terribles menaces pour notre pays, ces hommes sont morts en Héros »

« Allez dire cela à leurs familles Owen… »

« Leurs dire quoi ? « ma collègue n'a pu gérer cette affaire il y a dix ans, nous avons dû envoyer votre fils au casse-pipe ». Vous ne pouvez pas tout mettre sur mon dos Hetty ! J'ai réussi là ou vous avez échoué, je comprends votre colère. »

« Non, Owen ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avait résolu ce problème, vous y avez contribué certes, mais sans l'agent Blye tout votre affaire aurais été un bon gâchis et le Fantôme Blanc serait toujours de ce monde ! »

**Hôpital Naval de Camp Pendleton**

Sabatino était en train de ramasser quelques affaires et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« Alors ! Il te laisse sortir… » Rachel s'était posée contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Hey ! Rachel ! Oui, je me demandais quand ils allaient me laisser sortir. J'ai passé la journée dans cet hôpital pour une simple fracture du poignet, alors que Kensi est déjà repartie depuis des heures. »

« Je peux comprendre que les infirmières ne veulent pas te laisser partir… » Dit-elle en rougissant.

Sabatino s'approcha de son amie « Ah oui ? » dit-il avec grand intérêt

« Oui, enfin je veux dire…tu sais…que tu es plutôt… » Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, que Sabatino était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Elle fut surprise mais ne se priva pas de ce privilège…

Sabatino se dégagea très légèrement des lèvres de Rachel. « Je comprends mieux les crises de jalousie que tu as eu avec Kensi à son arrivée… [*] » Sourit-il

Rachel rougit de honte à cette allusion, mais en profita tout de même pour embrasser à nouveau l'agent de la CIA.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>[*] Lire « son seul objectif »<p>

**Et voilà ! J'espère avoir répondus à toutes vos questions avec cet épilogue, si non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en MP**

**Je suis friande de reviews et j'y réponds toujours alors n'hésitez pas non plus…**

**Je vous revois très bientôt pour une autre fic, qui est déjà en court d'écriture… mais comme je ne publie pas avant d'avoir fini mes fics, il va falloir attendre un peu…**

**Biz**

**Neferete**


End file.
